


【翻译】Blackout

by SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)



Series: 【Devil May Cry-鬼泣译文合集】 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotions, Heavily-Implied Cock Slut Dante, Incest, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated
Summary: 梗概：尼禄因为daddy issues遭遇了一次巨大、狂暴而色情的危机。





	【翻译】Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blackout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640351) by [philos_manthanein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein). 



> 作者前言：主CP是Nero/Vergil，有VD和其他配对，但基本都只是提及。

**Blackout**

by **philos_manthanein**

 

-

维吉尔根本不像V。即使V和尤里曾都是他的半身或者类似的什么鬼玩意，尼禄还是在自己父亲身上看不到半点V的影子。比起人类，他更像恶魔，还是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。尼禄觉得自己恨他，但人真的能恨一个自己几乎不了解的对象吗？

能。当然能。

尼禄很想念V。V为何存在？V如何存在？他不清楚这种事背后的逻辑。V到底算不算真实存在过？他们独处时他感受到的无疑是绝对的真实。V和他说话的方式，触碰他的方式，从尼禄身上汲取强烈保护欲的方式。而他想为V战斗，触碰V，感受V。即使短暂，尼禄也觉得自己寻觅到了某种美好的、可以欣赏的东西。它真实、鲜活、光芒万丈， _值得_ 被私藏。它不像死透的斯巴达。不像维吉尔。

这份渴望始终没有停止。尼禄试着避免太明显地表露出不快，却没有成功，因为每次见到父亲，他都会在对方身上寻找V，紧紧抓着V也许还在维吉尔这具躯壳内的可能性不放。

但V是那么脆弱，维吉尔则不然。尼禄的目光巡游过父亲的身体，只能看到手臂和大腿上坚实紧致的肌肉，层层衣物也无法遮盖。

V穿得很少。尼禄问过那身破衣服会不会让V着凉。尽管对方表示不会，尼禄却还是想要给予对方温暖。他的皮肤依然记得V的四肢贴着他时如何微凉，而V的内里又是如何火热。

维吉尔总是在尼禄盯着看时抓到他。那让尼禄痛恨自己腹部生出的焦灼，痛恨维吉尔勾起的嘴角，战栗会像火焰般灼过脊柱，再次强化他的恨意。 

维吉尔很冰冷，那和天气或他荒谬的衣着无关。尼禄不觉得自己能温暖他，就算他努力尝试也一样。

他并不想尝试。完全不想。

因为即使他看到但丁和维吉尔在一起——他们的嘴大张着，紧紧贴合，让他好奇他们是怎么在舌头如此深入对方口腔时继续呼吸的——那种冰冷的距离感也始终形影不离。维吉尔拉扯但丁头发的方式充满暴力，他总是猛抓皮带把对方拉近，而但丁也总是任由自己被几乎能捏断四肢的双手粗暴控制，用下体承受维吉尔的蛮横撞击。

其中还有欲望。他们显然都为相同的东西焦渴。他们贴着彼此摩擦——甚至在光天化日之下——丝毫不顾可能在陋巷、危楼被人目击的风险。他们根本不在意尼禄是否会看到这些：维吉尔强迫但丁跪在自己的阴茎前，而但丁几乎毫不反抗地顺从于他。尼禄很了解但丁的癖好，知道但丁的身体总是任性而饥渴。

他们也不在意尼禄是否会看到自己父亲抓着但丁的脑袋，用力将阴茎干进弟弟紧致的喉间。尼禄知道这点，但他选择了躲藏，他那根太容易被撩拨的阴茎尴尬而明显地顶住了裤子。尼禄也知道但丁的嘴贴着自己皮肤是什么感觉。为了V，他已经愉快地忘掉了这个……

但他永远不会像维吉尔对待但丁那样对待V，不管对方多么情愿。

维吉尔根本不像V。尼禄暗中希望着V也完全不像维吉尔。

按揉着织物下的性器，指望摩擦能带来些疏解，尼禄觉得自己藏得很好。他发誓那两人绝对看不到自己，随后张嘴咬住下唇阻止声音漏出。这让后来发生的事情变得更加惊悚：他父亲的双眼再次抓到了他。维吉尔又勾起嘴角，对他露出那种该死的笑容。直到这时尼禄才从心底感到一阵恶心。维吉尔把阴茎捅进但丁的喉咙，后者的身体因此痉挛起来，手指紧紧抓扭着维吉尔那件该死的华贵外套的衣摆。

尼禄逼自己拿开手立刻离开。他该猜到维吉尔会一路跟过来的。那两个混账双胞胎都不肯让他安安静静地独自感受自己的不堪。

在尼禄窄小卧室里堵住对方时维吉尔是沉默的。躲在这地方真是太蠢了。尼禄已经不再经常造访事务所，但他也不想面对妮可没完没了的下流问题，或者朝他挥着色情杂志叫他“撸一管”的建议。但和此刻相比那些都好上太多：维吉尔抓着他的喉咙，把他按在了床头板上。

他们再次对上眼神，尼禄颤抖起来。他在自己父亲的抓握下挣动，但维吉尔太强壮了。于是尼禄朝他啐了一口，唾液溅上对方的脸颊。

“滚。开。”尼禄发出怒吼。

维吉尔用空着的手抹掉唾液。他的手指在尼禄喉间收紧，尼禄僵住了。他觉得对方会越抓越紧，挤走他肺里所有的空气。他的想象力奔涌着，幻想父亲捏碎自己的气管。或者直接把肺脏之类的器官一把扯出。如果他想，他完全可以这么做。

尼禄没想到的是，维吉尔放松了抓握。单是这点就让他感到一阵窒息——这和压力突然消失无关。维吉尔的手没有移开，指尖依然停留在尼禄身上，轻扫过他脖子上刺痛的皮肤，那份痛感让他确定那里绝对发红了。维吉尔凑得更近，近到尼禄能在唇上感受到维吉尔的呼吸，近到尼禄不得不闭上眼睛，努力平息脉搏——他的心跳得太过狂乱，肯定会被维吉尔听见。也许还能被触摸到。

也许那就是维吉尔探索的手指改为摸上尼禄嘴唇的原因。尼禄漏出一声细小的、可悲的呜咽。

因为这触碰像是来自V。

记忆像慢动作事故般撞击了他。那些落在他身上的轻柔触碰，总是在死一般的寂静中秘密进行，一如在此。V的唇贴着他的，坚定又温柔。V跨坐在他腿上，托着他的脸，歪着脑袋吻他。尼禄沉迷在肢体纠缠摇晃间，吞下那些来自V的轻声而急切的呻吟。

此刻他也一样沉迷于此，即使知道贴着他的躯体属于他父亲。

维吉尔的身体健硕得根本不可能与V混同，但他的触碰却熟悉得过分。连但丁都无法像V一样爱抚尼禄：他太急于让尼禄的阴茎插进自己嘴或屁股，根本无暇顾及那些不带暴力或粗野把戏的前戏。但维吉尔找到了所有尼禄曾视为秘密的敏感点，尤其在脱掉了他的衣服之后。

这与他曾撞见的维吉尔和但丁的性交不同，没有粗暴和急切。它是缓慢的，小心谨慎的。维吉尔的手掌抚上尼禄紧绷着的温暖腹部，同时卷起尼禄的上衣拉过头顶。接着他的手滑到尼禄侧腰——如此轻柔，几乎让人发痒——唇齿则来到尼禄肩颈的凹陷处。他的舌在那里打转，这实在太像V了，尼禄不得不睁开眼来确认对方究竟是谁。

尼禄的呼吸滞住了——对上自己视线的人是维吉尔。他依然一语不发，但玻璃般透亮的眼珠道明了一切。他的身体也是如此：尼禄能感觉到维吉尔的阴茎隔着两人的衣物贴上了他的大腿。

    尼禄藏不住自己的渴望，也没法否认他父亲是如此富有魅力。他觉得自己在不断下沉，于是小心抓住维吉尔脑后，催促他再次向前吻上自己的唇。

维吉尔脱掉了尼禄的长裤和内裤，动作依然缓慢，始终避开尼禄硬得发疼的勃起直到他一丝不挂，然后才拿手指捋过阴茎头部，挤压着，拇指按住湿润的缝隙。尼禄抬了抬臀，想要求更多，但维吉尔拉开了他的手。尼禄发出一声被扼住的喉音，断开了他们的深吻。

他看着他父亲向后跪坐在床上。维吉尔开始动手脱去自己的衣服，这刺激了尼禄的行动。他爬起来抓住了维吉尔的翻领。

“我来。”尼禄的声音暴露了他的兴奋。

于是维吉尔允许尼禄剥开自己，虽然对方因为心跳过快、大脑昏沉而笨手笨脚的。尼禄脱掉层层衣物，终于摸到了维吉尔的皮肤。它是温暖的。它如此温暖。尼禄心中有什么东西因此跳动了一下，但他继续着手里的动作，抚摩着对方饱满的肌肉，以及胸口、腹部那些硬质的、充满男性气概的毛发。这都和V如此不同，但依然使人性致勃发，尼禄几乎忘了自己本该内心充满懊悔的事实。

随着每一层衣物的剥离，尼禄不断探索着维吉尔身体的新领地。对方再次贴了上来。起初尼禄以为他们会继续接吻，但他父亲低下头，咬住了他的脖子。他在他颌线处啃咬、吮吸着，引发尼禄一阵轻颤。

这里进行的一切触碰都像极了V。甚至连维吉尔刻意的沉默都像极了尼禄珍视的那种安静的亲密感。他为那些记忆浑身作痛。

    尼禄终于意识到，维吉尔一定也记得当时发生过的每一件事。

尼禄的心中有什么东西开始震颤，土崩瓦解。他加快了脱掉维吉尔衣物的速度。维吉尔对着急躁的男孩忍住一声笑意，但尼禄不讨厌父亲的这种行为，因为这也像足了V。尼禄催促着父亲仰躺下去，完全不觉得会遇到抵抗，因为维吉尔一直在无声告诉他自己想要什么。尼禄先前居然迟钝得没有察觉，那是他自己的问题，不是吗？

维吉尔的身体和V不同，但无论如何，尼禄都想用同样的方式对待他们。于是他缓慢而小心地吻了维吉尔，打开对方的双腿，让两人的阴茎磨蹭到一起。维吉尔准许了他，看着儿子沉醉于一度以为自己早已失去的亲密感中。

尼禄伸手握住维吉尔尺寸可观、有些弯曲的阴茎，小心地拉下包皮露出头部。带着些惊讶，他忍不住去想但丁居然能用嘴和屁股把它整根吞下。不过尼禄自己的阴茎也很大，但丁一样能愉快地吞进去。

以前他总是担心在做爱时弄伤V。他不觉得和自己父亲做爱时需要担心这个。尼禄的脸因为期待而红得发烫，他向前推挤，让自己的阴茎来回蹭着维吉尔的囊袋。

操，他需要润滑。东西他当然有，就在他的床头柜里。伸手掏出那半瓶液体的时候，他居然感到一阵奇怪的感伤，这实在是太傻了。尼禄赶紧赶开这个念头，挪回他父亲腿间。他的心情十分急切，既感受着V的记忆带来的复杂欲望，又感受着维吉尔的裸体自愿在他面前敞开所带来的绝对诱惑力。他的指间满是廉价润滑液，他毫不迟疑地把它们在维吉尔穴口抹开，打湿了周围的毛发。

当他把食指推进去时，维吉尔终于发出了声音。听起来低沉又沙哑。尼禄几乎为此心脏停跳。他又抽插了一回，这次把目光紧紧黏在父亲的脸上，看着维吉尔皱起眉头，咬紧牙关的样子。尼禄好奇是不是有这么种可能：维吉尔并不习惯被插入。

尼禄决定不问。他不想破坏这种突然降临，让他心醉神迷的美好幻想。

他把更多润滑挤进维吉尔体内，愉快感受着自己从维吉尔身上诱出的声响和动作，再用最后一点液体涂满自己的阴茎，真心实意地担心自己过于敏感可能会射得太快。他想和品尝V一样品尝维吉尔的身体，被允许这么做则是一项他依然拥有的特权。

尼禄扶着肿胀、滑腻的阴茎前端推进维吉尔体内，对抗着阻力，直到润滑帮助他插入到深处。那里一片火热。火热而紧致。维吉尔吞下了整根阴茎。尼禄的下体撞上对方的臀部时他们都响亮地呻吟了出来。尼禄的脑子沸腾了，不确定自己还能持续多久。他低头看向维吉尔，看到对方露出此前从未见过的沉醉神情。这让他想要加以私藏。尼禄稍稍撤出一点，然后用力深撞回去，牢记着自己进入父亲体内的景象、声音和感觉。

尼禄操着维吉尔。过程并不暴力。不带任何低劣、愤怒或仇恨的成分。也许有些笨拙，因为尼禄太心急了，但它无疑非常强烈，急迫，互相渴求。尼禄紧靠着维吉尔，短而有力地干进他的后穴，发烫的、汗津津的脸贴着维吉尔的脖子。这毫不像V，却又相似极了。尼禄不确定自己是先哭了出来还是先射了出来，也不确定这种先后顺序是否重要，两种行为的同时释放耗尽了他。

然后他退出来坐起身，气喘吁吁，满脸是汗。他看到维吉尔也同时射了出来。他父亲粘稠而滑腻的精液沾上两人腹部。尼禄想说些什么来打破空气中蛛网般粘附的紧张感。但紧接着，维吉尔伸手摸上尼禄的脸。他眯起眼睛，再次恢复了沉默。尼禄把脸贴向维吉尔的触碰。他知道自己想说什么了。

“我想念过你。”尼禄的嗓音忧伤地划破沉默。

    他不知道自己到底是在对谁诉说。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的一点废话：  
> 功劳都是作者的，如果有错误和不通顺都是我的锅  
> 我其实有点拿捏不好使用什么语言风格比较合适。但就翻译而言，原文和我的呈现多少都会存在偏差。在没有别人校对的情况下，我只能尽力将这种偏差降低  
> 翻完后反复反复在改，感觉自己的OCD都爆发了……O<-<  
> 总之……感谢阅读


End file.
